A girl like that
by XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx
Summary: Torrie and Carlito relationship reaches breaking point, but what would the wwe champion John Cena have to do with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys here's another jorrie fic for all of you, but it's not just me who's writing it it's my good friend Mikki you might know her from fan fiction xzanessaxrox. **

**We both hope that you enjoy this story thanks for reading luv Kelly and Mikki. **

**Plot: Torrie and Carlito relationship reaches breaking point, but what would the wwe champion John Cena have to do with it. **

**The beautiful wwe two-time cover girl Torrie Wilson was walking backstage in a light pink sparkling halter neck dress with silver sandals. She had a sweet smile on her face as she walked the halls of the raw arena. Torrie flipped some of her silky blonde curls and let them flow her back.**

**Torrie continued to her walk before someone interrupted her, Torrie turned and smiled seeing her good friend Mickie James.**

**"Hey Hun" Torrie greeted the former women's champion with a hug**

**"How are you?" Torrie asked her**

**"Yeah good, a little sore but good" Mickie said**

**"I know, you and Victoria had a good fight," Torrie told her**

**"Yeah, but she was the better woman" Mickie replied with a smile**

**"Yeah" Torrie replied**

**"So new years revolution was good" Mickie told**

**"Yeah" Torrie sighed, "Even though I cost Carlito his match against Masters"**

**"I know but it wasn't your fault" Mickie told**

**"Yeah I guess" Torrie spoke but she was feeling guilty about how Carlito lost the match.**

**"Oh listen I'll see you later babe" Torrie said, Mickie smiled**

**"Alright" Mickie told**

**Torrie walked off, Torrie stopped at a canteen stand she decided to grab a nice cold bottle of water. Torrie opened the lid she took a sip of it before popping the lid back on.**

**Torrie thought about what happened last night in Carlito vs. Masters match and how it went horribly wrong. Ever since Torrie took a liking to the Caribbean superstar she was happy with him when he was around her. She hated when Carlito was being hurt in front of her.**

**Flashback:**

**"Come on Carlito!" Torrie screamed ringside as she watched Carlito being whipped around in the master lock**

**Torrie put her fingers in her hair as she watched on with worry She had to do something. Torrie ran and grabbed Lillian's chair and got on the apron.**

**The referee saw Torrie with the chair, he turned and argued with Torrie on the apron. Masters sent Carlito into Torrie, but Carlito stopped and saw the terror on Torrie's face. Torrie gasped with relief that Carlito didn't bang into her.**

**Masters then came behind him and rolled him up for the 1,2,3,**

**"Oh my god" Torrie shouted with a shock, she just cost Carlito his match**

**Carlito looked at her with an angry look, Torrie got in the ring as Carlito was staring at the masterpiece. He turned to see Torrie with her hands on her face with a sorry look on her face**

**"Carlito I'm sorry" Torrie said with sorrow**

**Carlito stared at her, and just nodded and hugged her in the centre of the ring.**

**End of flashback:**

**Torrie sighed and turned around only to bump into the charming wwe champion John Cena. Torrie looked at her long time good friend. John and Torrie had been friends ever since he saved her from Rene Dupree.**

**"Oh hey John I'm sorry" Torrie said**

**John laughed at Torrie "Hey don't worry about it"**

**Torrie gave him a smile as she stared at him "Good sorry, I'm just not thinking where I was going"**

**"Ohh what's wrong?" John asked her**

**"Nothing just thinking about how Masters and Carlito match went" Torrie replied**

**"Ohh"**

**"Yeah the one I cost" Torrie replied with her head down**

**"Aah don't worry I'm sure Carlito doesn't mind, I mean it happens" John replied**

**"Not to you, you don't have a stupid woman by you side" Torrie spoke**

**"Yeah, well it's best to be alone" John said, but inside he was thinking about Torrie being by his side. He always admired a girl like Torrie. Torrie was kind, sweet, funny, Smart she had everything he ever looked for in a girlfriend. He hated the fact that Carlito was her boyfriend.**

**"Uh huh, would you have a girl by your side?" Torrie suddenly questioned**

**"I don't know" John said**

**"Anyways at least you won your match with Umaga, I was really impressed by that" Torrie told**

**"Yeah, what a match huh he took everything I had" John said**

**"I know, Mickie, Lil and I were watching, we were so happy for you when you won" Torrie said with a smile**

**"Thanks" John said looking at her**

**Torrie smiled, she looked into John's blue eyes she felt like she was lost in him. Torrie didn't know what it was about John that was so appealing. He's hot, caring and funny. Even though she's with Carlito something inside her makes her wonder if this is what she really wants. Torrie couldn't figure out why butterflies and weird emotions she has when John is near her.**

**"And DX won as well" Torrie said changing the subject sensing the tension**

**"Yeah" John replied**

**"You know it was a week ago you Fu'd K-Fed or whatever he's name is twice" Torrie replied**

**"Yeah I hate that guy" John replied**

**"I think everyone knows that John, I hate him too I mean he's just so arrogant" Torrie replied**

**"I heard Carlito has a match with Umaga" John told**

**"Yeah he does, not looking forward to that" Torrie spoke**

**"Well maybe you shouldn't be there when he does, but you know it's your call" John said, Torrie smiled she knew that John cares her even though he tries to hide it.**

**"Yeah" Torrie told**

**"Just emm be careful Tor" John told, Torrie smiled and nodded**

**"Anyway bye" Torrie told,**

**"Bye" John smiled**

**Torrie walked away, she could feel John was looking at her as she was walking away. She turned around and gave him a smile before disappearing around a corner**

**The thing Torrie and John didn't know is Carlito saw their little conversation. Anger boiled in his body as he saw them get along really well. Carlito hated John Cena. He couldn't stand him at all seeing him with Torrie made him angrier**

**"Torrie you're going to pay" Carlito thought in his head as he walked away**

**End of chapter, Please review thanks**

**The next chapter will be from mikkii**

**Luv Kelly and Mikii**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. Hey! Mikki here. Hope you liked the first chapter and here's the second.**

**Torrie walked up to Carlito's locker room, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. **

"**Come in!" he yelled from the other side of the door.**

**She did and shut the door behind her. They talked for a while, Torrie noticing he didn't seem his normal self. There was about a minutes silence before someone spoke again.**

"**I'm really sorry about costing you your match," Torrie apologised.**

"**Oh. That's ok," he smiled covering his annoyance. "You were just trying to help me out."**

"**Are you sure it's ok? Because like you said, I was just trying to help you out and I didn't mean to distract you."**

"**It's ok," he lied. "You were just being a good manager."**

"**Are you sure?" she asked again.**

"**Torrie," he said a little louder than he meant to. "It's fine really. They'll be other matches."**

"**Good," she smiled happy he wasn't taking the loss badly. "Do you want me to come with you when you face Umaga?"**

"**Uh…" he paused. "Sure. Why not?"**

"**You don't seem like you want me there," the blonde frowned. **

"**Oh, I do," he smiled taking her hand. "You're going to be the main attraction."**

"**How?" Torrie asked confused. "You're the one who's facing Umaga."**

"**I know but I'm sure the crowd will love you."**

"**Ok. I'll try and help you as much as I can." she replied not sure what he was getting at. "Anyway, I'm just going to get ready for the match. See you later."**

**He waved as she left, his smile turning into a smirk. **

_**Time for revenge, Wilson. You won't forget tonight.**_

**Torrie walked up to her door, feeling a lot better that Carlito and her were fine. **

**She opened and closed the door, seeing Chloe drinking from her water bowl. She smiled and sat down in her chair starting to apply her make up. She curled her hair and looked into the mirror, content with her look.**

**She heard a voice that sounded a lot like Johns and walked out of the room. Sure enough, he was there talking with DX.**

"**We ruled at New year's revolution," Shawn smiled. "And we've got these belts to prove it."**

"**Yeah." Hunter smiled and patted his. "Good thing John kept his too. Now we're all champions."**

"**Right John?" Shawn asked. "John? Hello?"**

"**He's looking at Torrie again," Hunter smiled rolling his eyes. "Cena! Stop staring."**

**John looked at Torrie who was hugging Carlito and felt jealousy creep into him. Even if she was his best friend, he couldn't help but be jealous. He was interrupted however, by Shawn waving his hand in front of John's face.**

"**What?"**

"**You were staring at Torrie again," Shawn smiled.**

"**No I wasn't!"**

"**Dude," Hunter smiled at him. "We already saw you looking at her. Are you ever going to get it together with her?"**

"**She's my best friend," he replied. "I care about her but I don't fancy her."**

"**You keep telling yourself that."**

"**Whatever. See you guys later."**

**He walked over to where Carlito and Torrie were and started to talk to them. He could tell Carlito didn't want him there but shook off the thought.**

"**Good luck with your match tonight," John told Carlito. "I know all about facing Umaga and let me tell you it's hard."**

**Carlito nodded not really interested in what he had to say.**

"**It's not actually as bad as it seems though so don't just give up."**

"**Thanks," he smiled gritting his teeth. "I'll keep that in mind."**

**John gave Torrie a quick hug and patted Carlito on the shoulder before walking off. Carlito watched as he went off wanting to punch him.**

"**Wasn't that nice?" Torrie smiled. "He gave you advice."**

"**Yeah," he nodded. "Great."**

"**Come on then. Your match is next."**

**He smiled and took her hand, leading her to the curtain. She sat down with him on a bench and became worried.**

"**I know you're going to be ok but I'm worried about you," she said turning to him. "Are you sure you want to do this?"**

"**Yeah, I really want to do this," he smiled thinking his revenge plan. "Give me a hug."**

**Torrie smiled and the two stood up, sharing a hug.**

"**Let's do this then," he smiled as his theme music began to play.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, here's the 3 chapter from Kelly lol, I hope you enjoy luv Kelly **

**Lillian Garcia was standing in the ring, introducing the match. Carlito's music was playing, the fans were all chanting. Carlito came out with a smiling Torrie Wilson. The fans cheered seeing the beautiful blonde Boise native by Carlito's side.**

**Torrie waved and blew kisses as she walked down the ramp. Carlito was smiling at her. Torrie thought he was smiling at her but he was smiling knowing that he was going to get his revenge and Torrie was oblivious to it she had no idea. **

"**Ooh Torrie, she looks so pretty look at that pink dress" King said with a smile **

**Torrie went up the steps and got in the ring, she smiled and posed for the fans. **

**Torrie went over and started talking to her good friend Lillian Garcia. Carlito came over and started chatting to Torrie and Lillian. **

**Umaga's music played, Torrie turned around and couldn't help but feel nervous when she saw Umaga. He was huge, nasty and destructive. Carlito placed his hand into hers seeing she was afraid. Torrie turned and smiled at him **

"**Well Umaga is not very happy, he lost last night at new years revolution" JR replied **

"**Yeah the champ is still here," King said with a smile **

**Umaga and his manager Estrada got in the ring. Torrie got out of the ring and climbed down from the apron. She waited anxiously as the match started.**

"**Come on Carlito" Torrie shouted ringside as the match began **

**Umaga and Carlito locked up, Umaga grabbed Carlito and pushed into the turnbuckle. Carlito moved out of the way as Umaga crashed into the turnbuckle. Torrie clapped as Carlito was fighting Umaga. The monster stopped Carlito with a clothesline **

"**No!" Torrie screamed **

**Umaga picked Carlito up; Carlito hit Umaga in the stomach. Carlito came off the middle rope with a cross body but that didn't do anything to the monster. Torrie knew Carlito stood no chance seeing the state he was in. Umaga crushed Carlito with a samoran drop. **

"**No please don't" Torrie pleaded seeing Umaga set Carlito up for the spike **

**Torrie closed her eyes and moved her head as she witness Carlito get that dreaded samroan spike. **

**Torrie looked worried as Umaga made the cover. Torrie closed her eyes as Carlito was down for the three count **

"**Well looks like Umaga is not in the mood" King replied **

**Estrada got in the ring and held up his monster hand being the winner. Umaga got down and started beating on Carlito **

"**Ohh come on stop it, the match is over" JR replied **

"**No, no please stop" Torrie screamed, she got on the apron and tried to tell Umaga to stop **

"**Please stop, please," Torrie pleaded scared, Umaga moved over to her **

**Torrie's eyes widened as she saw Umaga looking at her, Torrie didn't think to get down and run for it she was frozen as Umaga stared at her. He grabbed Torrie by her blonde hair. Torrie screamed with fright as Umaga held her **

"**Oh come on Estrada get control of your man" JR shouted **

"**Please let me go" Torrie screamed for her life **

**Umaga threw Torrie down to the floor, Torrie moved in pain a little after being shoved down by Umaga. She smiled seeing Carlito up and about to fight Umaga for her **

"**Carlito!" Torrie replied with happiness **

**Carlito smiled at her for second, the thought of John and Torrie made him frown. Torrie looked at him as she was still on the mat as he stared at her with a smirk **

"**Carlito" Torrie screamed **

"**What's Carlito doing?" King asked **

**Carlito got out of the ring, Torrie watched with shock and horror. Torrie finally realised that Carlito had betrayed her. Tears fell from her eyes as she watched Carlito walk away from her **

**Torrie saw Umaga turned his head back to her, Torrie's heart sank as she saw Umaga dawn on her. Torrie moved back as he taunted her.**

"**No come on Umaga leave her alone please," JR said **

"**I can't believe Carlito left her" King replied **

"**I know, okay so Torrie cost him the match by accident but you don't leave her defenceless in the ring with this monster" JR shouted **

**Umaga screamed jibbish before picking Torrie up by her hair. Torrie screamed as Umaga put her on his shoulders. Torrie screamed as loud as she can and kicked her legs. **

**The next she knew she was on her back after being samoran dropped by Umaga. The fans were silent as Torrie laid on her back lifeless. She was unconscious on the mat. **

"**Oh my god!" JR said **

"**No!" King replied **

**Umaga angrily grabbed Torrie by her hand and turned her over, he looked and titled his head seeing the blonde beauty not moving, she was breathing but clearly unconscious. **

"**Umaga!" Estrada told, Umaga looked as his manager and picked Torrie by her waist. Torrie's body flopped and bent back, her blonde curls hang loosely if Umaga weren't holding her she would fall to the canvas. **

"**No, no don't" JR replied **

**Estrada broke his cigar; Umaga was about to hit the spike on Torrie. John Cena's music played. Umaga looked and threw Torrie down on the mat, she laid on her back. **

"**Oh thank god John Cena" JR said seeing John run in the ring, the fans were cheering for Cena as he battled Umaga. John ducked the clothesline from Umaga. John came back with a massive shoulder block knocking the monster out of the ring **

"**Cena, Cena!" The fans chanted **

**John glared at Umaga telling him to finish what started. Umaga and Estrada left the stage. John turned and saw Torrie lying on her back after being assaulted by Umaga. **

"**Torrie" John kneeled down by her and put his hand on her face. **

**The wwe champion got out of the ring and pulled Torrie out. Torrie body fell into him she was like a fish. John supported her and picked her up and held her in his arms. **

**John walked up the ramp with the dazzling unconscious Torrie Wilson in his arms. John couldn't believe what Carlito did to Torrie. John continued to walk up the ramp; Torrie's arm fell off John's shoulder as he disappeared through the curtain. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN. Hey! Mikki again. Here's the fourth chapter. **

**Torrie slowly opened her eyes, starting to gain a headache. She sat up in the medical room looking around. **

**"Hey," John smiled. "How are you feeling?" **

**"Uh…I'm not sure," she smiled faintly. "What happened?" **

**"Well," John began not happy to tell her the story. "Umaga beat you up badly and I only got there in time before he did something else." **

**"Oh. Is Carlito ok?" **

**"You really don't remember anything. Do you?" he paused as she shook her head. "Carlito left you on your own to get hurt by Umaga." **

**"No," she shook her head. "That can't be true." **

**"It is Tor," John sighed. "I'm sorry." **

**"What did I do wrong? It was new year's revolution, wasn't it?" **

**"I don't think you did anything wrong. Carlito's an idiot for doing that to you." **

**"Maybe he was right," Torrie told John. "Maybe I deserved it." **

**"Don't ever say that," he replied turning to face her. "You didn't deserve that at all." **

**Torrie could tell that he was getting annoyed. She smiled to her best friend and then frowned thinking of Carlito's betrayal. **

**"I'm the idiot for thinking he'd actually forgiven me," Torrie laughed to herself. "How could I be so stupid?" **

**"Tor, stop blaming yourself for something that's his fault. You didn't do anything wrong." **

**Torrie looked down, not wanting John to see the tears now falling down her cheek. He did though and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug. He heard Torrie start to cry heavier and pulled away, looking into her eyes. **

**"Carlito's a jerk," John told her. **

**"What's wrong with me John?" she said looking into his eyes. "First Peter and now Carlito." **

**"Tor, they're both idiots anyway!" he exclaimed. "Some people are meant to be and some aren't." **

**"Or maybe I cause all of my break ups ruining peoples lives," she told him looking down at her shoes. "I'm just stupid." **

**"Hey," he interrupted lifting her chin so they looked at each other. "You're not stupid and you definitely didn't deserve to be treated like that." **

**"You're supposed to say that," she smiled through her tears. "You're my best friend." **

**"I'm not just saying it. I mean it." **

**She smiled and realised how close she was to him. She looked to his lips and then back up, into his eyes. They slowly leaned in and were about to kiss when a health official came in. **

**"Sorry," she smiled. "Am I interrupting something?" **

**"Uh no," Torrie smiled as John moved away. **

**"Good. I just wanted to check how you were feeling." **

**"I'm fine," the blonde answered. "A headache and achy bones but nothing major." **

**"That's good to know," the official replied looking down at her papers. "Miss Wilson, my suggestion is plenty of rest and lots of water." **

**Torrie nodded and stood up, the feeling in her legs nearly back to normal. She walked slowly over to her bag and picked it up, searching for her bottle of water. **

**"Unless you have any questions, I'll be going." **

**"No," Torrie told him. "Thanks for your help." **

**The health official smiled and left the room, leaving Torrie and John alone. She tried and struggled to think of something to say to him while he did the same. **

**"I'm just going to get changed," she smiled. **

**"Oh ok. I'll be outside." **

**Torrie nodded and shut the door after he had walked out. She sat down on the bed and buried her head into her hands, confused as to what had happened. She forgot about it, picking out a denim blue skirt, black top and cream heels to wear. She changed into them and put her wrinkled dress into the bag. She fixed her hair into a ponytail not bothered with how she looked and opened the door. **

**"Ready to go?" John smiled. **

**"Yeah," she replied smiling nervously. "Let's go." **

**Torrie felt dizzy but managed to make it to the car, strapping herself in the passenger seat. John put on his seatbelt and revved up the engine. The pair were quiet for a while, both thinking of how they nearly kissed. **

**"Do you want some music on or something?" John asked his eyes still on the road. "There's cds in there." **

**Torrie smiled and looked through the cd collections, her music preferences not the same as his. She picked out a cd and put it into the player, the music coming on loud. **

**John smiled as his voice came through the speakers, his album playing. The rest of the journey was quiet only Torrie's voice being heard sometimes, singing. **

**"So…" Torrie said as they exited the elevator in the hotel. "Guess I'll see you in the morning or something." **

**"Yeah," he smiled not knowing what else to say. **

**He walked her to her room, which was at the end of the hall and looked down at his shoes before looking back up again. **

**Tor," he said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Things will get better soon, it's ok." **

**Torrie looked at him before speaking up "Unless you want to come in for a little while" **

**"I don't know Tor" John replied to her **

**"Please I don't want to be on my own, and you can't blow out your best friend" Torrie said with a smile, even though she was still hurt and dizzy **

**"I guess, you got me" John replied, Torrie smiled as he stepped in **

**"Good, do you want a drink or anything?" Torrie asked taking a couple of steps **

**John noticed that Torrie didn't look well at all; she took a few steps before losing her balance. John thankfully caught from the back before she fell to the floor. **

**"Thanks" Torrie replied, before falling again **

**"Maybe you sit down" John replied escorting her to the couch **

**"I'm glad I still have you" Torrie muttered, John listened to her before giving her a glass of water **

**"Maybe you should go straight to bed" John replied **

**"No, I want you stay, anyways it's hailing outside so you might as well stay for a bit" Torrie replied **

**"Okay" John sat next to her **

**"I know why don't we watch Fresh prince of Bel air" Torrie asked, John sighed before nodding **

**"Can you put it on for me?" Torrie replied "It's on the side Trish and I was watching it last week" **

**"Yeah" John replied "Did Carlito used to watch this with you" As he put it the DVD player **

**"No you are the only guy I watch with" Torrie smiled as John took a seat next to her **

**"Ohh that's good" John replied to her, Torrie cuddled into him as John put his arm around her back **

**"You like it don't you" Torrie asked **

**"Uh" **

**"Fresh Prince" **

**"Yeah it's okay, Will Smith is in it so that's okay" John replied, Torrie laughed as Fresh Prince of Bel Air came on **

**Torrie started to sing to the entrance, John looked at her with a smile as she was singing the song. John laughed as she finished **

**"You know the whole song" John replied laughing **

**"Yeah so" Torrie smiled **

**"You sad," John laughed, Torrie looked at him before hitting with a pillow **

**"You know I'm not going to hit you back," John said **

**"Oh well" Torrie hit him again with a pillow, John looked at her **

**"Okay now its on Torrie Wilson" John said, she laughed and hit him with a pillow knocking him down **

**Torrie pounced on him and started to hit him, she stopped when she realised that she was on top of John. She looked into his blue eyes before getting back up. **

**"Maybe this isn't good idea" Torrie said, John nodded getting back up **

**"Yeah we'll just watch this" John pointed at the telly **

**"Yeah" Torrie muttered, Torrie turned to the telly and watch the programme, but inside Torrie was thinking about John she had never had these feelings for John before she always considered him as a friend so why was she so attracted and thinking about him all day. **

**A couple of hours later **

**John looked and noticed Torrie was asleep, he gently moved not wanting to wake her up. John picked her up and took a slumbering Torrie in her bedroom. He took her heels off her feet and placed them on the floor. He turned and saw the beauty still sleeping; he couldn't help but not look. He put her covers over her and quietly crept out of her room and let her sleep. **

**As soon as he closed the door Torrie opened her eyes thinking about the earlier event. She knew John was hot and that he was different from other guys but never thought about being in a relationship with him. She thought about it for a while before drifting off to sleep, John still on her mind. **

** - - - - **

**Hope you liked it and please review. **

**Mikki xx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, here's the 5 chapter from your truly Kelly lol, don't forget to review lol**

**Torrie opened her eyes; she emerged from her deep sleep. Torrie sat up and looked at the clock.**

**"Ooh" Torrie groaned, she was still sore thanks to Umaga's attack. Torrie laid back down on her pillow and tried to go back to sleep.**

**Suddenly Carlito ring theme on her phone started to ring, Torrie opened her green eyes and as Carlito's music played she remembered that she used to love hearing that ring tone now it just hurts her remembering his betrayal.**

**"Hello" Torrie muttered bluntly**

**"Hey girl" Trish said over the phone, a smile came on the diva's face hearing her best mate Trish's voice**

**"Hey babe" Torrie replied**

**"Get up" Trish spoke**

**"Where are you?" Torrie asked**

**"Outside your door, so come on sweetie get your lazy butt out of bed," Trish said with a laugh, Torrie laughed and got out of her bed. She opened grabbed her dressing gown and tied it around her. After she opened the door and was shocked to see Trish, Stacy, Mickie and Lillian standing there**

**"Hey" Torrie said, they all shared a hug**

**"Oww" Torrie replied due to she wasn't 100 percent**

**"Sorry honey" Trish apologized**

**"No don't worry I'm okay" Torrie muttered**

**"So what's going on?" Torrie asked**

**"Well we taking you out for a nice shopping day out until you have to go to raw" Trish replied with a smile**

**"Really" Torrie replied with a smile**

**"Yeah so go and get ready," Trish said with a smile**

**"Yeah go on" Stacy replied**

**Torrie smiled and went into her bedroom and got changed into a beige skirt, black top with black knee boots. Torrie applied her make up and curled her hair. She put it in a ponytail so it flowed loosely on her shoulder.**

**Torrie picked up her black playboy belt and put it around the skirt, she grabbed her pink coat from the side. And put it on along with her white scarf.**

**Torrie looked at her phone, she changed her ring tone. She looked down all the ones she had to choose. Then she saw my time is now. Torrie looked a few moments before pressing the button making it safe John's theme song for her phone.**

**Torrie put her phone into her black bag. Torrie opened her door and looked at her best friends**

**"Right ready to go?" Trish asked**

**"Yeah let's go" Torrie replied with a smile**

**The divas left Torrie's hotel room and made their way to Trish's car. Trish got in the drivers seat and began to drive to the mall.**

**20 minutes later:**

**The girls entered the massive mall. All day they went shopping for different things and accessories. Torrie bought lots of clothes, jewellery and shoes for her new wardrobe.**

**The divas were having their lunch at a nice restaurant; Torrie was eating her jacket potato with cheese and beans also salads when her phone went off. Torrie looked at them as John Cena's music played through her phone. Torrie quickly closed her phone. She knew that they were looking at her but Torrie didn't want to face their questions.**

**"What?" Torrie perked her head up**

**"Why do you have John Cena's theme on your phone" Trish asked with a smile**

**"Emm because he's my best friend" Torrie said**

**"Uh huh" Mickie smiled**

**"Yeah okay" Lillian smiled before drinking some of her hot chocolate**

**"Didn't you have Carlito on there" Trish asked, Torrie looked at her**

**"Yeah but since he fed me to Umaga, I don't really want that idiot on my phone" Torrie said**

**"I know I can't believe he did that" Stacy replied**

**"You wasn't the only one" Torrie told still reeling over what he did**

**"Lucky John saved you" Trish said smiling**

**"Yeah" Torrie smiled thinking of john**

**"Uh oh that smile, I know what that means" Stacy replied**

**"Torrie likes John" Mickie said happy**

**"No I don't he's a good friend to me that's it, I never thought that way about him" Torrie confessed**

**"No"**

**"No never I mean I have known him for ages, but as a friend" Torrie told them**

**"Ohh" Trish said**

**"Well if he asked you would you go out with him?" Mickie asked**

**Mickie's question went over an over in Torrie's mind, would she if he asked her.**

**"I don't know" Torrie replied**

**"Well you do what you think is best babe" Trish spoke**

**"Yeah we are with you 100 percent" Lillian smiled at her**

**"Thanks girls" Torrie replied with a smile**

**Later:**

**Torrie was in the canteen making a drink; she was happy that she saw Stacy and Trish and spend some time with him. She sees Mickie and Lillian all the time but she did enjoy their company.**

**Torrie was dressed in a white short skirt, a gold halter neck, and cream wooden heels. Torrie picked up her drink and took a sip.**

**"Hey" A voice said, Torrie turned and was happy to see John standing there**

**"Hey" Torrie beamed hugging him**

**"How are you?" John asked "Feeling better"**

**"Yeah a little I guess, life goes on" Torrie smiled**

**"Exactly, for once you've taken my advice" John replied, Torrie let out a laugh.**

**John would always find a way to make her smile and laugh even if she doesn't feel like it.**

**"Yeah I guess" Torrie replied**

**"So have you got any matches or anything?" John asked her**

**"No I don't think so," Torrie answered**

**"Ohh"**

**"You?" Torrie asked him**

**"Yeah I have match with Umaga" John replied, Torrie's face turned to worry**

**"Huh, what, why?" Torrie asked frantically**

**"Well because I have too" John replied to her**

**"But"**

**"Hey come on" John replied with his arm around Torrie, Torrie looked up at him and couldn't help but worried**

**"Everything will be okay, I promise" John said**

**"It's not for the wwe championship," Torrie asked**

**"No" John replied to her**

**Torrie gasped with relief and said "Ohh thank god" John looked at her**

**"What no faith in your champ then" John joked, Torrie smiled**

**"You know I have faith in you" Torrie replied to him**

**John smiled at her and pulled her in for hug, Torrie laughed and hugged John. Her smile faded when she saw Carlito standing there. John noticed Torrie a little scared as she pulled away.**

**John turned around and saw Carlito standing there**

**"What the fuck?" John swore at Carlito**

**"John don't" Torrie stopped him**

**"Look I wanted to say I'm sorry I don't know what came over me Tor" Carlito said to her**

**"What back off?" John replied**

**"You know Torrie can talk for her self so why don't you back off" Carlito said, John glared at him this was the same man that left Torrie with Umaga.**

**"John don't" Torrie repeated**

**"You can't be serious" John spoke**

**"Look just let me talk to him and see what he has to say" Torrie told**

**"Yeah so why don't you go Cena" Carlito replied with a smirk**

**John looked at Torrie and walked away even though he didn't want to leave Torrie with Carlito**

**"Thanks for hearing me out" Carlito replied**

**"Don't flatter yourself," Torrie snapped, "I only said John to go because he would have beat your ass"**

**"Uh huh"**

**"So excuse me because I'm not interested in one word you have to say" Torrie replied, Carlito grabbed her wrist and made her listen to him**

**"Look I'm sorry for what happened, I still care about you?" Carlito said, Torrie snatched her hand away from him**

**"Care you left me with Umaga!" Torrie roared, "What kind of man is that?"**

**"I'm sorry, I don't know what Cena has been saying but please" Torrie looked at him**

**"Don't you dare turn this around, John saved me when you left me" Torrie shouted**

**"I know look Torrie all I am asking is 5 minutes of your time in the ring and I will show you just how sorry I am" Carlito replied, Torrie looked at him with a not sure look**

**"Please Torrie, if you come good if you don't then that's okay too" Carlito told**

**Carlito ran his finger across Torrie's face and whispered in her ear "I really liked you Torrie"**

**Torrie watched Carlito walk away from her; she wondered if she would hear Carlito out. Torrie knew that John would tell her that don't fall for it but the thing is there was still feelings for Carlito in Torrie's mind and heart**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN. Hey! Mikki with this chapter. Please review.**

**Torrie walked into the women's locker room and spotted Mickie and Lillian talking. **

"**Hey girls," she smiled reaching them.**

"**Hey," they smiled back and Mickie added. "What's up?"**

"**I was just talking to Carlito and he said that he wants me to come down to the ring."**

"**What?" Lillian replied. "Why?"**

"**He wants to prove that he made a mistake," Torrie told them. **

"**You told him where to go. Didn't you?" Mickie asked.**

"**Not exactly. He walked off before I had the chance to say anything," she responded. "But I think I'm going to go to the ring to see what he has to say."**

**Mickie let out a laugh before speaking up "Please tell me you're joking," Mickie looked at Torrie who shook her head. "Have you gone mad? Who knows what he'll do to you."**

"**He sounded really sorry though," Torrie defended him. "Don't you think I should give him a chance to explain?"**

"**No way. He's lying Tor," Lillian said siding with Mickie. "Think about it. He left you in the ring with Umaga. This is the Samoan bulldozer we're talking about here. No man who cared about you would ever do that to you."**

"**I know Carlito and I don't think he was lying. I'm telling you, he sounded sorry."**

**Lillian and Mickie exchanged glances, not knowing what to do. They looked at Torrie who seemed fragile.**

"**Don't try and talk me out of going to the ring," Torrie said to the two. "I'm going out there."**

"**Fine," Lillian sighed. "But we still think that it's a mistake."**

**Torrie shrugged and hugged the two, walking to the curtain. She watched as Carlito made his way down to the ring, booed by the crowd. He took a microphone and waited until the crowd died down before speaking.**

"**Last week," he began. "I made a huge mistake. I left Torrie in the ring with Umaga. This week I just want to prove how sorry I am so Torrie can you come out here?"**

**The fans were quiet as they waited for her theme music to play. Torrie took a deep breath and let someone play her music. She walked out a brave smile plastered on her face and stepped into the ring. She was handed a microphone and stood opposite Carlito, waiting for him to talk.**

"**Last week I turned my back on you," he said looking at her. "Now I don't know why I did it but I want to apologise. I was an idiot and I'm so sorry. I remember when Trish left and you comforted me. That was when I realised you were a special person to me. You were there for me. I know I can't erase the things that I've done but believe me I want to."**

**Torrie watched as he got down on one knee, looking up to her with red roses in his hand.**

"**Torrie, I'm sorry for last week. Will you please forgive me?"**

**She looked at him before looking around at the crowd who were booing. Torrie hesitated before taking his hand, a real smile forming on her face. Carlito smiled and stood up, all the while the crowd booing heavily.**

"**I forgive you," Torrie spoke into the microphone and smiled.**

"**Well I guess all ends well" JR said **

**Carlito smiled back and the two shared a hug. He pulled away and smiled again before pushing her to the ground. His smile turned into a frown and he started to speak into the microphone.**

"**I can't believe you fell for that," he laughed. "You idiot."**

**He paused, looking to Torrie and then the crowd before turning back to her.**

"**Why would I want a worthless pathetic bitch like you by my side" Carlito smirked, Torrie couldn't believe what she was hearing **

"**Last week wasn't a mistake, it was planned. You see, you cost me my match against Masters and you expected me to forgive you. What kind of person are you?"**

**Torrie looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. She stood up and took the microphone.**

"**Carlito," she started. "I'm so sorry. Just give me one more chance."**

"**It's too late," he smirked.**

**He dropped the microphone and looked at the flowers, then back to her. He threw them in her face. Torrie fell to her knees after having flowers tossed at her face. **

"**Oh come on Carlito" King said **

"**That was wrong" JR said **

**Carlito walked to the corner to get his apple. Torrie removed the petals from her face and looked at him, upset. Carlito shrugged, taking a bite of his apple and spitting it in her face. She fell to the ground, trying to get the bits off of her.**

"**Oh no, that's wrong you don't spit in her face you jerk" King said **

"**I don't know what I ever saw in you."**

**He dropped the microphone and exited the ring only to turn back at the top of the ramp, his smirk on the big screen. The crowd booed as he walked out of the fans sight, Torrie got up from her knees, and she looked around at everyone **

"**Torrie, Torrie" The fans chanted, Torrie slightly smiled before leaving the ring with a broken heart. **

**The first person she saw backstage was John. She sighed knowing exactly what he was going to say and walked over to him.**

"**Hey," she said sadly.**

"**Hey," he smiled and pulled her in for a hug. **

**They pulled away and Torrie sat down next to him, wiping away her tears.**

"**I can't believe I fell for it again."**

**John looked at her sympathetically and she leant against his chest, John put his arm around her back bringing her into a nice warm embrace. **

"**I'm glad I have you" Torrie replied, John nodded and continued to hug her **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys Kelly here, here's chapter 7 of a girl like that. I hope you like it please review**

**"I can't believe I fell for it again," Torrie told as she sat down in John's locker room **

**"Tor" **

**"Well I did you know I actually thought that maybe just maybe he was sorry" Torrie said, she started to laugh **

**"How stupid huh" Torrie replied **

**"Torrie" **

**"Even Mickie and Lillian told me not too and I didn't listen to them, and you think I'm stupid for even giving him a chance" Torrie replied **

**John looked at her; he saw tears falling from her eyes. John put his hand on her hers "Torrie look at me" **

**Torrie listened to him and slowly looked up at him, Torrie stared into his crystal blue eyes "I don't think your stupid, I'm sorry that this has happened you Carlito is an idiot he must be more stupid than I thought to do this to you" **

**Torrie let out a laugh before looking back up John "Look none of this is your fault, Carlito is the one who is in the wrong, that idiot is not worth your tears, he's not worth your heart" **

**"No" Torrie asked looking at him **

**"No, he's not Torrie" John replied, he got a piece of apple of Torrie's blonde hair and shown it to Torrie **

**"Is the guy who left you with Umaga, humiliate you worth your tears Torrie" John asked **

**"I guess not" Torrie replied**

**"Exactly" John told with a smile **

**"How do you know what to say to make me feel better?" Torrie asked him **

**"Years of experience Torrie" John said with a laugh, Torrie smiled at him **

**"Well thanks, for being here for me" Torrie replied, "I don't know what I would do without you" **

**"Well I'm always going to be here" John said, Torrie looked at him **

**"So are you give me a smile?" John asked her **

**Torrie laughed at him before sweetly smiling **

**"There you go that is what you should do Torrie" John said "Smiling" **

**"I'll keep that in mind" Torrie replied tucking some of her strands behind her ear**

**"Right well my match with Umaga is next so I have too go" John spoke, Torrie nodded and got up with John **

**John went to open the door for Torrie; she had the same idea and placed her hand on the door handle. John and Torrie both looked at their hands connected. They moved their hands still connected. Torrie pulled her hand out and looked at John **

**"So I guess I'm going to wash my hair about 16 times" Torrie laughed **

**"Sounds good" John replied **

**Torrie smiled "Well good luck" Torrie went to kiss John on the cheek, but he moved and she got him the lips. Torrie pulled back after kissing John **

**"Okay well good luck bye" Torrie rushed herself out, John stood there with a confused look on his face. John had been lately thinking of Torrie. They had been friends for ages he didn't think of her being together with him **

**Torrie opened the women's locker room Mickie was in there. **

**"Hey" Torrie said **

**"Aww honey" Mickie hugged Torrie after what happened in the ring **

**"How are you?" Mickie asked **

**"Great, needing a shower, my hair smells like apples" Torrie said walking to the bathroom **

**"Okay" Mickie replied **

**"Well John and Umaga's match is next" Mickie replied **

**"Okay" Torrie told from the bathroom **

**Torrie stepped out of the shower after washing her hair lots of times. Finally she got the smell of apples in her hair. Torrie slipped into a pair of jeans, blue top, she placed a black cardigan on and black heels. **

**Torrie was applying her make up and fixing her hair into a ponytail when she heard John's music. Torrie decided to leave her hair down she turned around and opened the door. **

**Torrie sat with Mickie on the sofa ready to watch John Cena vs. Umaga match. Torrie smiled seeing John standing on top of the ramp; Torrie noticed that the fans loved the wwe champion. John got in the ring and did his normal salute **

**John took off his hat and his top, a huge smiled went across Torrie's face as she saw his hot body. Mickie knew Torrie was smiling but she kept her mouth shut. Torrie smiled seeing John talking to Lillian, she could tell that Lillian liked his company. **

**Umaga's music hit, the monster came out shouting with his manager. John glared with his cold blue eyes remembering what they did to Torrie.**

**Umaga and John tied up, Umaga tried to push John but John stood his ground. Umaga went for John but he ducked and hit Umaga with lots of right hands and kicks. John took Umaga down with a shoulder block and hit a suplex on the monster **

**"Umaga!" His manager screeched **

**"Oh my god the wwe champion showing the will to survive" JR replied **

**Umaga stopped John with a samoran drop, Umaga went for a leg drop but John moved and kicked Umaga in the midsection and did that blockbuster move on the giant. **

**Umaga was really angry now, he took down John with a clothesline, and John was motionless on the mat after being beheaded by the monster **

**"Come on John" Torrie uttered **

**"Cena, let's go Cena" The fans were cheering **

**Umaga grabbed John by his hand and dragged him to the corner, Umaga got on the ropes and went to squash John but he got his knees up. Umaga moved around in pain. Umaga ran for John but Cena toe hold him and put him the STFU the same moved Umaga tapped out at new years Revolution **

**"Aaahhhh" Umaga screamed, Estrada got on the apron. John broke the hold and pulled in the manager, He FU'D him with impact**

**"Whoa FU to Estrada I think he's out of it" JR replied **

**John turned and ducked that dreaded spike; he grabbed Umaga and went for the FU. Fans were screaming and cheering seeing Umaga on John's shoulder. **

**"Come on John" Torrie replied **

**John FU'D Umaga; John turned and was hit at the side of his head with a chair by Carlito. John stood a few seconds before falling to the mat unconscious. Carlito smirked down the fallen John Cena. Carlito threw the chair down as the fans were booing Carlito **

**"Oh my god" Torrie screamed after seeing that **

**"What the hell is Carlito doing?" JR said **

**"I think this because John helped Torrie last week" King replied **

**"Cena did the right thing" JR replied concerning the situation **

**Refs came down to the aid of wwe champion. Carlito grabbed John and put his hand around his neck and did that twisted neck breaker. John laid on his back after being attacked by Carlito **

**"I think you have proved your point Carlito" King said **

**Carlito smirked and mocked John by saying you can't see me in his face. Carlito stared at the wwe championship before he laid the wwe championship on the chest of Cena. Carlito signalled he wanted the wwe title as raw went to a commercial break**

**"Oh god" Torrie muttered **

**"Christ" Mickie replied **

**Torrie looked at John on the telly, guilt and worry pierced her body when she saw John lying motionless on the mat. Torrie couldn't help but think this was her fault, because of her one of the most important person on her life was hurt and it was all her fault. **

**End of chapter, Please review the next chapter will be done by me and then Miki is back lol. Anyways what will happen next/ **

**Chapter 8: Torrie says sorry to John but what is the wwe champ hiding **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A girl like that**

**John was on his locker room feeling the effects of Carlito's sneak attack, John groaned because his head was killing him. John changed into fresh clothes of Black quarter lengths, Black top with white trainers.**

**John placed his black hat with his Dog tags as DX entered his locker room **

"**Hey man, how you feeling?" Hunter asked **

"**Great" John said sarcastically "I feel great, my head feels like it's going to explode but hey great" **

"**I know man, I can't believe Carlito what the hell has got into him" Shawn told **

"**Jealously" Hunter replied, John looked at the game **

"**Of what?" **

"**You and Torrie" Hunter said **

"**First off, there is no me and Torrie and second shut up" John replied couldn't think of a second thing **

"**Look man all we're saying is that maybe you and Torrie could be together" Shawn replied to the wwe champion **

**John kept his mouth shut, he thought about what the showstopper said.**

"**Anyways see you later man" Hunter spoke **

"**Bye" John replied, Hunter and Shawn left the wwe champion to his thoughts**

**Suddenly Torrie came in through the door, she immediately went over to John and ask how he was "Oh my god John I saw what happened are you okay, god this is all my fault" **

"**Torrie" John tried to say **

"**I can't believe this, this is all my fault, John I am so sorry" Torrie replied frantic **

"**Torrie!" John grabbed both of her shoulders tried to calm her down **

"**Calm down, I'm okay" John replied **

"**No you're not, Oh god I can't believe he did this" Torrie spoke nearly in tears **

**John could see worry and fear in the green eyes of Torrie. Torrie sat down as John held her hand **

"**Torrie look I get jumped and beat all the time but I bounce back," John replied to her **

"**Yeah but Carlito did this because of me" Torrie spoke **

"**Carlito has made it personal, he wants to take a cheap shot then fine" John spoke **

"**You and Carlito" Torrie asked **

"**Yeah, there is no going back now, he's made this damn personal" John swore with anger **

**Torrie looked at John she could sense that John was angry and frustrated with Carlito latest moves. Hurting and humiliating Torrie made John very angry and now Carlito has made it personal after his attack. John turned around and was hugged by Torrie **

"**You know I bet that you get quite tired saving me all the time huh" Torrie asked **

"**No why would you think that?" John asked turning to her **

"**Because whenever you do help me you end up paying the price" Torrie replied **

"**Ahh don't worry about it, believe Carlito will be the loser when it's said and done" John said, Torrie half smiled at him not really understanding **

"**Anyways let's stop talking about me and my supposed love life, what about you?" **

"**What about me?" **

"**What's going on with you?" Torrie asked with a smile **

"**Not much to tell, my name is John Cena, wwe champ and I'm 29 years old" John smiled **

"**Not what I meant" Torrie smiled "I meant your love life, is there any girl you want?" **

**John looked at her, he knew it was her he wanted but he didn't want Torrie to find out **

"**No" **

"**Oh come on there must be someone," Torrie teased smiling **

"**No there isn't" John replied **

"**Come on John, it's me tell me" Torrie smiled **

"**Really Torrie there's no one" John replied getting uncomfortable with the situation **

"**Are you sure?" Torrie asked **

"**Very sure" John told looking at her, Torrie stared at him a few minutes before asking me again **

"**No pretty sure there is someone, is it Maria, Candice or maybe Victoria" Torrie replied **

"**No and no and No" John replied a little angry **

**Torrie tugged on his arm, she was starting to annoy John because the truth was soon going to come out. **

"**I know its Maria isn't it" Torrie told, John shook his head and snapped **

"**Torrie knock it off!" **

**Torrie stopped and looked at him after he snapped at her "Okay I'm sorry I never meant to" **

"**Look Torrie just go please" John replied **

**Torrie stared at him with a confused expression "Okay I guess I'll see you later" **

"**Yeah" John said **

**Torrie looked at him as he turned around, Torrie left the room. John turned around **

"**Torrie, wait" John replied but he sighed seeing she was already gone **

**John glanced at his door for a couple of seconds, he sighed and collapsed unto his bench. John put his head down thinking about how close Torrie came to find out the truth. John stood up and left his locker room still thinking about Torrie. **

**End of chapter **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN. Hey, Mikki here. Here's the next chapter.**

**Torrie opened the door to her hotel room and walked inside, dropping her key onto the bed. She collapsed onto her double bed but didn't have much time to relax as a knock was heard at the door. **

"**Hey Mickie," she smiled and let her come in. "What's up?"**

"**Nothing much. Just thought I'd come see you."**

"**Oh cool," Torrie nodded. "I'm just going to the vending machine. I'll be back in a minute."**

**Mickie nodded and Torrie left the room, making her way to the vending machine. She walked downstairs and approached it, making her choice of what she wanted. Torrie turned around and sighed, seeing John standing there.**

"**Do you want something?"**

"**Yeah," he replied. "I want to apologise for the way I spoke to you before. I was just a little stressed."**

"**Is that all because I've really got to get back to Mickie and…"**

"**Torrie. I said I'm sorry."**

"**Fine," she sighed. **

"**Do you want to go for a walk or something?"**

**Torrie paused thinking of Mickie in her room. She knew Mickie would understand so nodded and walked outside with John. They walked around for a while and sat on a bench, watching the people walk past. It was raining a little but it didn't bother them. Torrie moved her hair out of her face as it was been blown by the wind.**

"**I'm still not over this Carlito thing you know," she said turning to John. "I mean I thought he was so nice. Well he was at first."**

"**At first?"**

"**Yeah because you know when Trish left?" she paused and John nodded. "Well we were both upset and I suppose we just ended up comforting each other."**

**John nodded again and listened to her discuss her relationship with Carlito. He didn't really take much in due to him feeling jealous and wanting to punch Carlito every time she said his name.**

"**And now he spits apple in my face when I thought our relationship was strong," she said and looked down towards her shoes.**

"**You know I knew that he wasn't sorry," Torrie said **

"**Then why did you go out there?" **

"**Because I guess I wanted to believe that he was sorry, what a fool am I huh," Torrie replied **

"**You know your problem" John said Torrie turned to him **

"**You forgive to easy" John spoke to her, Torrie smiled at her best friend **

"**Yeah, I guess the man I'm supposed to be with is still out there somewhere" **

**John listened to her; he looked at Torrie as she stared up into the black sky. **

"**Don't worry about it," John smiled. "I'm sure Mr right is out there somewhere. You're still young."**

**Torrie laughed and looked up, leaning back against the bench.**

"**I wish that you could have one person that you really like and that relationships solid. You know like perfect together."**

"**I'm not supposed to agree with you because I'm a guy but I do understand," he smiled. "I liked someone but didn't get there in time."**

"**Ohh who is it?" Torrie asked, John looked at her **

"**I knew there was someone, is she a raw diva?" Torrie asked **

"**Yeah" **

"**Give me a clue" Torrie told **

"**She has blonde hair" John replied, Torrie stopped for a second **

"**Oh my god I know who it is?" **

"**You do" John said wondering how she would react **

"**Lillian" Torrie replied **

"**No" **

"**Oh its Trish isn't it" Torrie asked, John looked before nodding **

"**Well you wouldn't be able to have her anyway."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Trish is married John!" Torrie exclaimed. "She's not going to have an affair with you."**

**Torrie paused for a minute, realising that John had a crush on her best friend. She felt upset but pushed her feelings to the side as John spoke up.**

"**I wasn't talking about Trish," he replied and looked at her. "It's worse than that because I lost out twice."**

"**You just said it was Trish," Torrie asked with her eyebrows raised "God Cena are you complicated" **

"**Lost out twice?" she said more to herself than him.**

"**To who"**

"**Carlito and Peter, Ron" John spoke quickly changing the name **

**Her eyes widened realising that she was who he was speaking about. She pointed to herself and John nodded.**

"**How long have you liked me?"**

"**Forever Tor," he admitted. "I was just afraid to tell you in case you knocked me back."**

"**The wwe champion was afraid?" she laughed. "Why didn't you just tell me?"**

"**What was I supposed to do? You were with Peter and then Carlito. I'm not exactly going to break up a relationship."**

"**I can't believe you didn't say anything," she told him. "All the conversations we had and you didn't think that was a subject to bring up" **

"**I thought it was best to keep my feelings to myself."**

"**Well you thought wrong," she said standing up. "If you'd have just told me we wouldn't have had this problem."**

"**It's not that simple Tor," he responded and stood up too, levelling her height.**

"**You lied to me. You've lied to me everyday that I've seen you."**

"**That's not true. You never asked."**

"**You know what?" she said pointing at him. "I just…never mind. I can't talk to you right now."**

"**Where are you going?"**

"**Back to the hotel."**

**He watched as she became a smaller figure and sat back down on the bench, burying his head into his hands. **

"**Well at least she knows" John thought.**

**Please review thanks **

**Next Chapter: What will Torrie do about John? **

**- - - -**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: **

**Torrie entered the arena where raw was held, she hadn't seen or spoke to John ever since she found out about him liking her. Torrie couldn't understand why he never told her. **

**Torrie was dressed in blue jeans, a jersey patterned black top with tassels on the silver, and black boots. Torrie was holding her precious puppy Chloe Wilson **

**"Torrie" Mickie James said **

**"Hey babe" Torrie greeted her good friend**

**"What happened to you last week?" Mickie asked sitting down, Torrie looked at her with a confused expression **

**"Sorry" Torrie asked not understanding **

**"Last week you said meet me in your hotel room but you never came back" Mickie said, Torrie looked a few seconds before remembering **

**"Ohh yeah sorry Mickie, I got kind of distracted" Torrie told her **

**"Ohh" Mickie said "What?" **

**"Just stuff it doesn't matter, anyways you were gone when I came back," Torrie told **

**"Ohh well never mind, so what happened then?" Mickie asked **

**"Just stuff" Torrie replied sitting down, Mickie looked at her before taking a seat next to her **

**"Yeah I know what kind of stuff," Mickie asked **

**"Mick, really it doesn't matter" Torrie told her **

**"Are you sure?" Mickie asked **

**"Yeah" Torrie told, "Anyways raw is about to start" **

**"Yep," Mickie nodded "So what is going on between you and John Cena then" **

**"Ohh nothing," Torrie told **

**"Nothing, come on how stupid do you think I am" Mickie told looking at Torrie **

**"Mickie really nothing happened" Torrie spoke **

**"Well okay do you like him?" Torrie sighed and turned to a smiling Mickie James **

**"No, he's just a friend" Torrie said thinking about John **

**"Boyfriend" Mickie coughed, Torrie opened her mouth and scoffed before slapping Mickie on the shoulder**

**"Okay oww" Mickie moaned rubbing her shoulder**

**"Well then leave it" Torrie said before getting up, she went to open the door **

**"Cena and Torrie" Mickie sung in a nursery rhyme**

**"Do you want another slap?" The blonde asked Mickie **

**"No thanks" Mickie said **

**"Then quit it Mickie" Torrie said before walking out of the door **

**Torrie started walking down a corridor, she saw John, Hunter and Shawn talking. Torrie stopped walking and stood in the same place for a while she stared at John **

**"Why am I even staring" Torrie thought **

**"So she knows," Hunter told **

**"Yeah" **

**"How did she take it?" **

**"Well I haven't seen in a week or spoke to her how do you think she took it?" John asked them moving his title off his shoulder **

**"Ooh so pretty bad then" Hunter said **

**"Yeah" John replied **

**"I bet you messed it up" Shawn spoke, John looked at him while Hunter nodded **

**"Ohh thanks, I told her she freaked out" John said**

**"Have you tried talking to her?" Shawn asked the wwe champion **

**"No because she won't listen," John replied to Dx **

**"How do you know?" Hunter asked **

**"Because I do she won't listen so what's the point" John replied **

**Torrie looked to the floor before looking back up at John. At first she was angry that he had lied to her but she has being lying to herself saying that John is just her friend. Torrie had known for 4 years. He was a good friend to her he was always there for her if she needed anyone. Torrie would always turn to John if she needed someone lean on. Torrie was so confused at the moment because she didn't know what to do about the wwe champion. Torrie sighed and walked away just as John turned around, he looked around sensing someone was staring but no one was there. **

**Torrie walked back into the women's locker room and saw Mickie in her wrestling attire **

**"Hey my match is next," Mickie told**

**"Okay good luck" Torrie called, Mickie smiled and left Torrie standing on her own. Torrie looked down at Chloe and rubbed the back of her hair **

**Torrie was sitting on her own with Chloe on the table in the canteen**

**"Chloe Mommy is so confused" Torrie muttered, Torrie sighed and sat down on her chair and put Chloe on her lap. Torrie still hadn't talked and seen John ever since he confessed he liked her. Torrie didn't understand why everyone keeps on lying to her. They say they don't want to hurt her but lying aches her heart. Torrie thought John is the one person who would never lie to her, but now she doesn't know what to think about the wwe champion. **

**"Torrie," A voice called, Torrie got up and saw the wwe champion John Cena standing there **

**"What?" Torrie asked keeping her distance **

**"Why are you avoiding me?" John asked **

**"I'm not, I'm just not talking to you" Torrie spoke back before walking off **

**"Same thing Torrie" John called but Torrie continued to walk. **

**John's blue eyes focused on Torrie as she strolled away. He was thinking about the lovely Torrie Wilson, he couldn't think of anything else. Suddenly a bark made John come out of his thoughts. John turned around and saw Chloe in a pink princess outfit sitting on the table. **

**He walked over to Chloe, and stroked her he looked at the pink-diamonded collar that said Chloe Wilson he picked her up. Chloe snuggled into John's chest. **

**"Hey man," Shawn said, John turned still holding Chloe, Triple H and Shawn Michaels stepped back. **

**"Uhh man why have you got Chloe?" Triple H asked putting his hands on his DX shirt. **

**"Are you Torrie's babysitter" Shawn asked. **

**"No! Torrie forgot her," John said. **

**"And you are going to return her" Shawn asked **

**"No Shawn, I'm going to keep her" John spoke in a sarcastic manner **

**"No need for sarcasm" Shawn replied to John Cena. **

**"Anyways Torrie kind of not talking to me" John told **

**"Why?" **

**"What have you done this time?" Hunter asked **

**"Nothing, well I kind of told her l liked her and she freaked out" John replied **

**"Aww that's not good" Shawn said **

**"No" John replied **

**"Well you have a reason to speak to Torrie" Hunter spoke up **

**"I guess," John sighed, "what's the point?" **

**"I think you better give Chloe back before Torrie calls a search party for Chloe" Shawn asked **

**"Thanks" John replied walking off to return Chloe to her owner **

**Meanwhile Torrie came out of the bathroom dressed in a Jean skirt with a white halter neck and black sandals. Torrie grabbed her curling iron and curled her hair; she let it flow on her back. Torrie applied her make up in the mirror and she attacked her diamonded black choker to her neck with a silver bracelet. **

**"Hey, Ohh nice going somewhere?" Mickie asked **

**"Yeah I'm starting raw off" Torrie replied with a smile **

**"Ohh cool" Mickie replied, "You look nice" **

**"Yeah thanks," Torrie spoke **

**"So what's Chloe going to wear then," Mickie asked, Torrie putting hairspray in her hair **

**"That, she's on the sofa" Torrie spoke **

**"Uh no she isn't Torrie" Mickie asked, Torrie turned and looked at Mickie **

**"Well she was, Chloe" Torrie replied, she started to get worried **

**"Where is she?" Torrie muttered looking around **

**"I'm sure she's here somewhere," Mickie told **

**A few minutes passed **

**"Chloe!" Torrie Wilson said frantic, her heart was beating twice as fast because Chloe was nowhere to be seen. **

**"Torrie calm down" Mickie told **

**"Chloe, sweetie" Torrie spoke very worried, she looked around the women's locker room but she couldn't find her beloved puppy. **

**Torrie got up, she put her hands through her curly locks wondering where Chloe was, As time went by it got worse for Torrie because she loved Chloe more than anything. **

**"Chloe this is not the time to hide, sweetie come on, mummy is getting worried" Torrie said looking around, but nothing. Torrie's eyes were filling with tears the fear of losing Chloe broke Torrie's heart. **

**Lillian came in and saw Mickie and Torrie searching. **

**"What's going on?" Lillian asked **

**"It's Chloe, she's missing" Torrie muttered which was filled with worry. **

**"Whoa what do you mean Chloe's missing?" Lillian asked looking at a panicky Torrie. **

**"She's gone, Lil she's nowhere to be seen, I have lost my Chloe, I can't believe this " Torrie stated, Mickie and Lillian looked at Torrie. **

**"Okay let's calm down, being worried and scared isn't going to make it any easier" Lillian said. **

**"I can't lose Chloe, you know what she means to me Lil," Torrie said. **

**"I know babe don't worry we will find her" Lillian replied **

**"Okay are you sure she's not here maybe hiding" Mickie said, Torrie shook her head, **

**"Torrie calm down we'll find her" Torrie assured Torrie. **

**"I hope so, you know Chloe she gets scared when she's on her own" Torrie replied **

**"I bet she's somewhere safe" Lillian spoke trying to keep Torrie spirits up. Torrie listened and turned around, she relaxed her arms at her sides **

**"Ohh maybe she's under a bus or car" Torrie answered. **

**"Torrie thinking like that isn't going to make the situation any better" Mickie replied **

**"I think she's in a safe place, you just can't remember where that's all" Lillian answered with a smile.**

**"Okay Tor think back, when was the last time you had Chloe" Mickie asked, Torrie sighed trying to remember; she was too worried she couldn't think. **

**"I... can't remember" Torrie said, Mickie and Lillian turned watched Torrie pace up and down with worry. **

**"Torrie, That's not helping, all that is doing is wearing out the carpet," Lillian answered.**

**"I know you had her when we first got to raw arena because you were holding her" Mickie said **

**"Yeah your right" Lillian replied **

**"The canteen" Torrie suddenly spoke. Mickie turned to the two-time playboy cover girl and told Torrie "Yeah, come on we'll go to the canteen and hopefully she's there" **

**Torrie listened to Mickie; Torrie did hope Chloe will be in the canteen, Torrie turned to Mickie "Okay well let's go" **

**"Okay Lil you stay here" Mickie replied as Torrie walked out of the women's locker room.**

**"Okay good luck!" Lillian called; the beautiful raw diva sat down she hoped Chloe would be okay. **

**Torrie and Mickie opened the canteen door, Torrie rushed in she looked around, but nothing**

**" She's not here" Torrie spoke looking on the tables. **

**"She must be" Mickie replied, Torrie looked as Mickie got on the floor "Chloe, come on Chloe no time to play hide in seek, you've got your mum doing somersaults" **

**"Mickie" Torrie said as she ran to a table, Mickie got off the floor she turned and went over to Torrie; she placed her hands on her hips. **

**"What?" Mickie asked, Torrie picked up a pink diamond that was off Chloe collar. **

**"Its off Chloe's collar" Torrie spoke **

**"Okay well at least we know she was definitely here" Mickie said with her arm around Torrie's back for moral support. **

**"Yeah that means she could be anywhere" Torrie replied to Mickie. "Yeah but" Trish was about to say **

**"Come on we'll go back to the women's locker room" Torrie uttered **

**Torrie and Mickie opened the women's locker room. Lillian stood up and looked at Torrie and Mickie **

**"Well" **

**"Nothing" Mickie replied, Torrie sat down and held the diamonded off Chloe's collar **

**"I'm sure Chloe will be okay" Mickie said sitting next to Torrie **

**"You don't understand she hates being on her own" Torrie replied with her head down "I can't believe she's gone" **

**The door opened, Torrie, Mickie and Lillian looked and saw John holding Chloe **

**"Someone lose a puppy," John said **

**Torrie jumped up from her seat and took Chloe out of John's hands "Chloe, honey mommy was so worried" Torrie kissed her dog and hugged her **

**"Thanks John, you saved Torrie from dying, Tor don't you have something to say" Mickie asked, Torrie looked at John **

**"Yeah thanks and bye" Torrie turned her back, John looked **

**"Your welcome, bye" John said, Mickie shut the door as John left **

**Mickie looked at Torrie with Lillian, Torrie was playing with Chloe. She looked up and saw them looking at her **

**"Torrie, John just found Chloe" Mickie asked **

**"Yeah so" Torrie said with Chloe on her lap**

**"And you nothing else to say but bye" Lillian asked **

**"I said thanks" Torrie defended **

**"Yeah but you said like thanks and get out of my sight" Mickie said **

**"No I didn't" Torrie replied **

**"You know John is a nice guy, and not many guys would do that," Mickie asked **

**"John, nice guy more like liar," Torrie told **

**"Ohh it's coming out now" Lillian replied with her hand on her hip**

**"Sorry but why is John a liar" Mickie asked "Because I don't understand, he's been there for you" **

**"Yeah he certainly has, and lied to me the whole time" Torrie replied **

**"You have to help us out here" Mickie replied **

**"He likes me, he always has done and all this time he's lied about it" Torrie told **

**"Err…. So have you?" Lillian spoke, Torrie turned to the raw announcer**

**"No I haven't" Torrie replied **

**"You like John!" Mickie said, "Just admit it" **

**"Tell me Torrie if he didn't care then why would he bother helping you and look after Chloe" Lillian asked, somehow this was actually sinking in Torrie' head **

**"He cares about you, you should be happy that knowing a guy like John likes you because believe me you can't find most guys like that" Mickie said **

**"Yeah trust I know" Lillian said, Torrie looked at Chloe and then at her mates**

**"Maybe your right" Torrie replied getting up **

**"I'll go and see him, look after Chloe" Torrie replied, Mickie nodded and picked Chloe up **

**Torrie sighed before walking out of the women's locker room to go and talk to the wwe champion John Cena. **

**Torrie knocked on John's door; he came to the door and looked at Torrie **

**"Can I come in?" Torrie asked **

**"Sure" John said, Torrie stepped in and closed the door. John put on his hat before turning to Torrie **

**"So what do you want?" John asked **

**"I wanted to thank you for taking care of Chloe, I was really worried" Torrie replied **

**"That's okay" John replied to her **

**"So err I guess that's it bye" Torrie replied, John stopped her by holding her hand. Torrie turned and saw John holding her hand **

**"Look Torrie about last week, I never meant to hurt you I can't help the way I feel" John said **

**"I just don't understand why you lied, you know I broke up Peter because there was lack of honesty in our relationship" Torrie said **

**"I didn't want to complicate things, I'm sorry" John replied **

**"I know I'm sorry the way I reacted, you know I don't know what I would have done over these weeks if you weren't there for me" Torrie confessed **

**"So we're okay, you're not going to slap me and call me an ass are you?" John asked **

**"No of course not, I'm going to say thanks" Torrie replied with a smile **

**"I better go, I'm starting raw off" Torrie replied **

**"Okay" John smiled. **

**I better go" Torrie spoke to John, John nodded Torrie went walk away; she started to walk when she realized her and John were still holding hands. Torrie stopped and turned to John. **

**"Uhh... John, my hand" Torrie said to John, John looked down and realized he was still holding Torrie's hand. **

**"Ohh yeah sorry, I guess you'll need your hand" John said staring at Torrie. **

**"Kind of" Torrie smiled. **

**"Right well here" John said letting his grasp go of Torrie's hand.**

**"Thanks, I better be going, "Torrie said staring in John's clear crystal blue eyes.**

**"Right well off you go" John said pointing to the door, Torrie stood there still looking at John. **

**"Off you go, start walking" John replied. **

**"I'm going, good luck" Torrie spoke; she smiled before leaving John's locker room.**

**End of chapter, please review good one Cena coming to the rescue Lol**


	11. Chapter 11

**An. Hey, it's Mikki with the next chappie. Don't forget to review.**

**Torrie walked around backstage not really looking for anyone but something to do. She was still annoyed with Carlito and hoped that he wasn't near her. She turned the corner into another long corridor and saw Melina talking to someone. She sighed knowing something would happen and tried to walk past her but to no avail. **

"**I saw what happened with Carlito," Melina began. "I guess he is better out of him and Cena."**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**You know when Carlito rolled the footage of him taking John out."**

"**Yeah but he had the advantage," Torrie replied. "If it was fair then John would win and you know it."**

"**Yeah right," Melina chuckled. "But the funniest thing Carlito did was when he left you in the ring with Umaga. That made my day."**

"**That wasn't funny, I was badly hurt."**

"**Like I care," Melina replied rolling her eyes. "There is one thing that Carlito didn't give you that I would love to."**

"**And what's that?" Torrie asked with her hand on her hip **

"**Well you see Carlito dumped you like a bad apple" Melina said with a smirk **

**In a minute, Torrie had registered with a hard slap from the mouthy diva. She held her face where she had been slapped. Melina laughed looking down at Torrie on the floor **

"**And you know what I just dropped you" Melina smirked before leaving, Torrie got to her feet still holding her sore face. Torrie grabbed her blonde hair that was in her face after receiving a slap by Melina. Torrie and Melina will meet next in a divas match. **

**After the break, Melina's music hit and she came out to a loud amount of boos. She ignored them however and did her usual entrance, much to the male fans delight. There was a small pause and the fans started to chant Torrie, prompting her music to blast through the speakers. She walked out wearing black hot pants with a pink ribbon with a black halter neck with her leg warmers and trainers. Torrie blew a kiss to the fans before focusing her attention on Melina who was standing in the middle of the ring. The fans cheered as she ran to the ring taking her out with a Lou Thesz Press.**

"**What's Carlito doing here?" JR asked seeing him walk down the ramp. **

"**I don't know. Maybe we'll find out," King replied.**

**Meanwhile, Torrie had just stood up from beating on Melina and was now picking her up by her hair. She was distracted though by Carlito slowly making his way down the ramp and she turned around focusing all her attention on him.**

"**What are you doing out here?" she yelled.**

**Torrie didn't have time to hear a reply as Melina knocked her down from behind. She held her head where the heavy blow had hit and slowly got up, being kicked down again with a knee to the stomach.**

"**Looks like Carlito had joined us to do commentary," King said as Carlito took the headset. "What are you doing out here?"**

"**I'm here to support my girl."**

"**Who is your girl?" JR asked.**

"**Torrie of course."**

**The commentators were quiet for a few moments, watching the match from their monitor. They saw Torrie start to fight back before JR turned his attention to Carlito.**

"**Torrie doesn't need your support," he began. "She's made that quite obvious already. You betrayed her. Why do you think she would ever forgive you?"**

"**You see JR, it's about who's the better man," Carlito smirked. "You saw Cena help Torrie out when I left her and that's why the fans love him. But if you put me and Cena in a ring then it's clear to see I would win. And that's exactly what I'll do when John puts his title on the line. I will become the next wwe champion."**

**JR nodded and then turned back to the match starting to comment on it. They watched on as Torrie ducked a punch from the ropes instead kicking her in the stomach. The crowd cheered as she executed her finishing move pinning Melina for the three count.**

"**Here's your winner, Torrie Wilson!" Lillian spoke through the microphone.**

**The crowd's cheers turned to boos as Carlito entered the ring. Torrie didn't understand why they were booing but turned around to see why. She placed her hands on her hips, partly scared and partly sticking up for herself. They looked at each over all the emotion in their eyes before Carlito extended his hand out for her to shake. The fans booed heavily and she looked at his hand before looking back at him, giving him a hard slap.**

**She smiled, exiting the ring and walking up the ramp. Torrie swivelled round and smirked a famous look that Carlito had once owned. She blew him a kiss and then made her way to the top of the ramp, Carlito's frown on the big screen. She walked out of sight and saw John talking to someone.**

"**Hey champ," she smiled. "Did you see me out there?"**

"**Yeah," he smiled back. "I'm impressed. Well done and good for you for slapping Carlito."**

"**Thanks. He deserved it. I mean, did he honestly think I would shake his hand?"**

**John laughed and they chatted on the way to his locker room. He opened the door and she followed him in, sitting down on the bench next to him. She looked at his belt and smiled before turning back to John.**

"**Anyway, I better go and change," she told him. "I need a shower."**

"**Good to know," John smiled. "See you later."**

"**Yeah," she smiled and the two hugged. **

**Torrie ignored her want to kiss him and made her way to her locker room, passing DX on the way out. She greeted them and then left leaving DX to walk in John's locker room.**

"**So you ready for your match with Carlito?" Hunter asked sitting down opposite him. **

"**Sure," John replied standing up and taking a bottle of water.**

"**You don't seem determined or anything," Shawn replied sitting down also. "Is something wrong?"**

"**No," John answered a little too quickly. "Everything's fine."**

"**John we know you," Shawn said. "What's wrong?"**

"**Nothing" John said **

"**Okay I don't understand you weren't nervous about facing Umaga, but now you're nervous about wrestling Carlito" Shawn said **

"**No I'm not, it's just….." John paused **

"**Come on tell us" Triple H said **

**John sat down and leant against the seat eventually looking at both members of DX.**

"**You may have been right about before," he began looking at a confused DX. "You know, when you said I liked Torrie as more of a friend. I suppose I do."**

"**I knew it," Shawn smiled. "So what's the problem?"**

"**Well I can't ask her out. Can I?"**

"**Why not?" Hunter asked. "What's stopping you?"**

"**Guys," he said standing back up again. "Why would she want someone like me?"**

**Torrie listened from outside John's locker room and her eyes widened. She only came to talk with him but found something out she didn't know. Little did John know, she wanted him too.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A girl like that**

"**What do you mean that she won't like a guy like you?" Shawn asked **

"**Well she wouldn't" John said, DX both exchanged glances at each other before turning back to the wwe champion. **

"**Why not?" Triple H said **

"**Hunter's right you are so right for Torrie, you better than Peter and Carlito put together" Shawn said **

"**I don't know but I think Torrie sees me as a friend and that's it" John said **

"**Doesn't that hurt you?" Triple H asked **

"**It does but I deal with it," John replied **

**Torrie was leaning against the wall, she heard everything they said. The beautiful Boise Native looked and thought about John said. She heard the door open so she ran away as Shawn and Hunter left the locker room **

"**I swear someone was here" Shawn asked **

"**No Shawn it's your old age, you imagining" Triple H said with a laugh **

"**Ha, ha so funny" Shawn replied **

"**So what do you think John will do?" Shawn asked **

"**About what?" **

"**Torrie, you say old age to me and you can't even remember" Shawn said to Hunter **

"**Yes I can" Triple H fought back "And for your information I don't know what he will do" **

"**Well he can't carry on like this" Shawn said Hunter nodded before walking away with Shawn. **

**Meanwhile Torrie came out of the women's locker room freshly dressed in leather black trousers, black top that ties up at the front and cuts to her stomach and black boots. Torrie walked down the corridor still thinking about what John said to DX. **

**Torrie stopped at a mirror, and picked up her lip shine and applied to her lips. Torrie put down the lip shine before putting her fingers through her hair. She looked up at the mirror and saw Carlito behind her **

"**Oh great" Torrie muttered, she turned around and stared at Carlito **

"**Can I help you?" Torrie asked **

"**You know I didn't appreciate that slap you gave me" Carlito told **

"**Really well I enjoyed it" Torrie shot back **

"**Torrie where is all this hatred and anger coming from?" Carlito asked pushing Torrie to a wall. Torrie turned away before glancing back to him giving him his answer **

"**Now let me think, leaving me with Umaga, spitting in my face, humiliating me do I really have to go on?" Torrie asked standing her own **

**Carlito laughed and looked at Torrie, "You know I remember when you used to love seeing me and you used to cheer me on" Torrie looked at him**

"**Things change now let me go!" Torrie said pushing Carlito arm over the wall so she could escape. Torrie took a few steps before Carlito dragged her back by her arm. Torrie struggled while he had a tight grip on her arm. Thanks to Carlito Torrie was so close to his body, she tried pulling away as much as she could but he was too strong for her**

"**You know what Torrie!" Carlito shouted while she struggled as his grip got tighter **

"**Tonight I am going to destroy your little hero Cena and become wwe champion" Carlito snarled, Torrie pulled as much as she could **

"**No!" Torrie screamed **

"**Oh yeah and you know what I going to do it for your benefit" Carlito smirked at Torrie **

"**Cena will think twice before getting involved in my business and saving such a worthless slapper like you!" Carlito smiled, Torrie looked at him as he let go of her arm **

"**You bastard!" Torrie screamed, she tried to slap Carlito but he grabbed her hand **

"**Ohh feisty I like it" Carlito said, Torrie looked and snatched her hand away before walking away. Again Carlito dragged her back and planted a kiss on her. Torrie moaned with disgust before Carlito pushed against the wall. **

**Torrie yelped after her head connected with the wall. Carlito went up close to Torrie. He smiled and played with her curls before moving down to her neck and her slender body **

"**You know Torrie, maybe when I become wwe champion I might give us another chance, this time I will be in control and we will see just how feisty you really are!" Carlito said with a huge smirk. Torrie could feel his breath and touch on her **

"**Carlito go to hell!" Torrie shouted in his face, Carlito smiled and dragged Torrie by her hair, she screamed as he pushed her hard across the wall. **

**Torrie neck and head snapped back after being pushed really hard. Torrie fell to the wall and her head went limp towards the right side and her hair covered her face. **

"**Bye honey" Carlito smirked before walking away **

"**Torrie" Mickie noticed, she ran and moved Torrie's hair out of the way. Torrie was conscious but she was dazed **

"**Yeah" Torrie uttered **

"**Honey what happened?" Mickie said while the officials helped her up **

**Later: **

**It was time for the main event of Monday night Raw, Carlito's music hit the fans booed as he strutted down the ring with a smirk. **

"**You see King this man has no class, did you see what he just did to Torrie Wilson" JR said **

"**Yeah the way her neck and head snapped back" King said **

**Carlito took off his shirt, he stared at Lillian Garcia. She shook her head and glared at the superstar being one of Torrie's friends. The crowd started chanting Cena even before he came out. **

**His music started and the fans jumped on their feet holding up their signs with Cena on them. The crowd torn the arena down with their cheers, John came out not taking his eyes off Carlito. John dropped his title as he got in the ring and took down Carlito and started beating him up with left and rights. **

"**Okay I think Cena is mad" King said **

**John picked up Carlito and sent him to the turnbuckle and crushed him in the corner. Suddenly the fans started to cheer when they saw still a bit dazed Torrie Wilson came down ringside. **

"**Wait Torrie's here" JR said **

"**I think she wants to see Carlito get his ass beat up close and personal" King replied seeing John still in control of Carlito **

**John picked up Carlito and hit with a suplex and then an elbow. Torrie clapped and cheered with the crowd for the wwe champion. **

**John hit Carlito with the throwback and a couple of shoulder blocks. Carlito got out of the ring and ran away from John. Torrie looked as Carlito grabbed her again and put her in front of Cena. John looked as Carlito taunted him with Torrie. **

"**Oh come on Carlito using Torrie as a shield" JR said **

**Carlito pushed Torrie into John, the champ caught Torrie and put her aside and turned around for a massive clothesline thanks to Carlito. Torrie looked in horror as Carlito clothesline John on the outside. **

"**What a clothesline!" JR said **

"**You like that!" Carlito yelled taunting Torrie; she shook her head with worry seeing John motionless on the outside. **

**Carlito put John in the ring and went for a cover. John kicked out at 2, Carlito got angry and started unleashing on the wwe champion **

"**Come on John!" Torrie cheered ringside **

**Carlito continued his assault on the wwe champion, he got a standing drop kick and a monnsault but John kicked out at the last second **

"**Cena, Cena, Cena" Torrie cheered with the fans. **

**Carlito kicked John and set him up for the twisted neck breaker. He looked down at Torrie and started yelling at her **

"**No" Torrie screamed, John reserved it and came back with a hard couple of clotheslines with shoulder blocks and the 5 knuckle shuffle. **

**John stood up and looked down at Torrie who was clapping and smiling. He did the you can't see me for Torrie on Carlito before setting him for the FU. Torrie clapped and smiled before Carlito clumped John on the chest. Carlito was able to slide out of the finisher and hit a neck breaker.**

**Towards the end of the match, both John and Carlito were down in the middle of the ring. Torrie looked as both men were down, she didn't know what to do in this situation, she looked and grabbed John's title and got in the ring as both men were making it to their feet. **

"**Torrie, Torrie" The fans were chanting **

"**Wait a minute Torrie" JR said **

"**She's in the ring and she has the title, what's she going to do?" King replied **

**Torrie went to hit Carlito with the title but he ducked and she got John right in the head. Torrie fell to her knees as she watched John fall to the canvas. **

"**OH my god, Torrie hit Cena" JR said **

"**I think that was a mistake, she was aiming for Carlito and she got Cena" King replied **

**Torrie looked and put her hand around her mouth in sign of worry. She lowered her head in shame knowing that Carlito was going to be champion and it was all her fault. Carlito smirked still seeing the motionless John Cena, he looked down at Torrie. **

"**Thanks sweetie" Carlito smirked, Torrie got out of the ring. She gave Carlito a glare when he made the cover. He was so confident that he was going to beat John that he gave Torrie a smirk as he covered. Torrie touched her hair and closed her eyes waiting to hear that dreaded count **

"**Ohh look at Carlito smirking at Torrie" JR said **

"**Come on, no please, no" Torrie thought, suddenly she heard the ref say no and the fans cheered. Torrie opened her eyes she couldn't believe what she just heard **

"**He kicked out!" Torrie thought, a smile went across her face she was so happy that John kicked out. **

**Carlito was having a fit in the ring angry that John kicked out and he wasn't the new wwe champion. Carlito stormed around the ring while Torrie had her hand around her mouth still seeing John down in the ring. Carlito turned and looked at her. Torrie could sense someone looking at her by the chill that was going through her now **

"**Oh no" Torrie thought, the diva looked up and screamed as Carlito grabbed her by her hair and brought her in the ring. **

"**Carlito has Torrie," JR said **

**Carlito shouted and smirked in her face, Torrie had enough of him humiliating her and that smirk. Torrie fought out of his grip and delivered a low blow to Carlito. The fans cheered as Carlito fell to his knees holding his sore man hood. Torrie smiled kneeling down. Carlito turned into a huge FU from John, which got the victory and made John retain his title. **

"**Here's your winner still the wwe champion John Cena" Lillian said, the fans cheered loudly when the ref held the champ's arm up being the winner. John held up his title and got up the top rope and held up his title. Torrie got up off her knees and started to clap. John jumped off the ropes and turned to see Torrie standing there **

"**Well done" Torrie said coming closer "I'm sorry" **

"**Its okay" John spoke with a smile, Torrie smiled at him knowing he was okay about her hitting him by accident. **

**Torrie held up his hand as the fans cheered really loud. Torrie hugged John; the wwe champion was a little surprised but continues to hug Torrie. They pulled apart and looked at each other, John stopped the tension and chemistry by walking away. Torrie looked as he exited the ring.**

**Torrie looked down at her boots before looking back up, the fans were chanting loudly. Torrie saw something at the corner of her eye, the wwe championship lying on the side of the ring. Torrie walked over and picked it up **

"**Don't be afraid," Torrie thought, Torrie sighed and climbed out of the ring. She walked up the ramp. She grabbed John's hand making him to turn to her. **

"**You forgot something" Torrie said, John looked confused until Torrie shown the wwe championship**

"**Ohh thanks" John replied taking it **

"**And something else" Torrie said **

"**Huh, what?" John was cut off when Torrie kissed him. John stepped back with a confused expression. Torrie looked at him with a smile finally confessing that she did want him. John leaned back into Torrie and kissed her. **

"**Whoa!" King said**

"**King I am seeing this right John Cena and Torrie Wilson," JR said **

**Torrie had her arms around his neck, while his hands caressed her back and hips while his other hand was below her chin. Carlito got back in the ring to be shocked by the image on the ramp Torrie and John kissing **

"**What?" Carlito shrieked angry **

"**I think the only loser is Carlito" King said **

**Torrie and John pulled apart, Torrie turned to see Carlito standing in the ring with the look of pain and anger place in his face. Torrie waved and blew a kiss to Carlito he is only the loser around here. Torrie smirked before hugging John **

"**I think we have new couple of Raw" JR said **

"**Yeah Torrie Wilson and John Cena" King said **

"**Yeah, you know what King the fans seem to really like it" JR spoke hearing the cheers from the fans in the raw arena while Torrie and John standing close together on the ramp smiling as raw came to a close. **

**End of story, Mikki and I would like to thank everyone who has took the time to read this story thanks again **

**Mikki and Kelly xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
